Alternative Medicine
by westernbeauty
Summary: New Resident Claire Lucas Joins Chicago Med and finds an unlikely attraction to Dr Halstead.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:So here 's a little something I wrote becuase I feel like Will really needs someone that appreciates him and I could totally see this happening. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have writing it. Before you start I would like to thow a shout out to Some1foundme...the best BETA a girl could ask for...Mwah! enjoy xx**

* * *

"What have we got?" Dr. Will Halstead unintentionally barks as he snaps on a pair of Latex gloves, looking towards me for information. I reiterate everything the EMTs have told me, all the while acutely aware that my heart rate is elevated and adrenaline is coursing through me.

"Ruby. Nine years old. Car accident. Seized on the ride over but responded well to 5 of Versed IM. She was intubated en route. Multiple fractures"

"Ok, on my count. One Two Three!"

We lift her off the gurney on 's count and lay her gently on the bed beside it.

"Lucas, what do we do?" He asks **,** allowing me to take charge in an attempt to assess my ability.

"Check the tube placement, Ativan drip, then send her for a head CT."

"Good" He replies and we both seamlessly work around each other performing my instructions to the letter. I turn to April who is standing in the doorway, trying her best to placate the young girl **'s** parents.

"April, CBC, CMP, and blood gas analysis on all three. Send blood and urine for a tox screen"

"Copy that" April replies **,** heading towards us to do just that leaving Dr. Halstead to deal with her parents, while I prep her for her CT scan.

When I have completed my medical obligation, I take the little girl's hand in mine and sweep the hair from her sleeping face. April takes this opportunity to clean the wound on her forehead and I speak softly "Ruby, You are at Chicago Med Hospital. My name is Claire and your you're going to be just fine **,** we are going to take great care of you"

Just as I finish my sentence her parents flank me, her dad nodding in thanks and I move aside for them to accompany their daughter as she is taken for her CT Scan.

When the room is empty I take a moment to compose myself **.** Emergency medicine is not my first choice when my residency comes to an end. As I inhale a shaky breath, I am vaguely aware of him disposing of his gloves and washing his hands before he moves onto the next patient in Trauma bay three. What I don't realize though is that he is watching me. When I raise my gaze to his, he smiles and it occurs to me that all the time I've known him and worked beside him during my training, I have never noticed how incredibly good looking he is, and how bright his smile is. I feel an uptick my lips in response to his grin and he tells me "Great job" before walking away.

Two hours later I **'** m at the nurses's station searching for Ruby's test results. One of the first things they teach you at medical school is not to get emotionally involved with the patients but its proving difficult, especially where children are concerned. When I see that nothing has been uploaded I rest both my hands on the desk in front of me and debate calling up to radiology. Just as I decide on calling upstairs, I feel a hand on my left shoulder.

"Ruby's test results not back?"

I inhale sharply, goosebumps erupting over my skin at the contact and I am grateful that somehow Dr. Halstead doesn't seem to notice. I stand upright and turn my head to face him.

"How did you know?" I enquire, somewhat suprised at his astuteness.

"Lucky guess **,** " he offers sincerely **,** "I know they tell us not to get attached or emotionally involved, but its easier said than done **.** "

I nod in agreement, and he brushes past me, taking up residence on my right hand side so he can slide his hand over the mouse and take control of the monitor. I **'** m highly aware of the fact his left hand side is pressed against the back of my hip as he moves the cursor around on the screen.

"Always try refreshing the screen, it usually works **,** " he quips lightheartedly and **,** as if by magic **,** Rubys results appear on the screen. He reads them over my shoulder and I cannot help the sheer nervousness at the feel of his breath on my neck, caressing my skin in small puffs. When I see that the CT has come back all clear I let out a small breath that I didn **'** t realize I was holding **.** The relief is palpable. With a hand on my arm he pipes up **.**

"Let **'** s go and tell her parents the good news **.** "

* * *

I sit in the break room, sipping my coffee and browsing my phone for a graduation outfit. Three weeks and I'll be Dr **.** Lucas **.** I can barely believe it. This all seemed so far away **.** It feels like only yesterday I was applying for medical school. I settle on a little black dress to go under my gown, now I only have to figure out what shoes I'll pair with it. Realizing this decision will require another cup of coffee **,** I head over to the coffee machine and pour myself another.

Just as I am about to replace the coffee pot, a hand grazes mine. Dr. Halstead takes the coffee from me and sets about refilling his cup. We both take a seat in silence at the nearest table and he glances at the dress that fills the screen on my phone.

"That's nice **.** " He offers sincerely.

"Thanks. Don't think it would suit you though." I retort playfully and he laughs, the empty room suddenly seeming a little brighter.

"What are you talking about, my legs would look great in that **,** " He quips.

I can't suppress the giggle that escapes my lips, or the mental image that he conjures. His deep brown orbs light up when he laughs and I immerse myself in the joy that seeing him so carefree emanates.

When our laughter subsides I sip my coffee and take a glance at the clock on the wall; there's five minutes left on my break. I don't want to leave, there is a comforting silence between us that doesn't feel awkward or strained, it feels normal, but despite this I still find myself beginning to speak,

"So you have any plans later?" I ask, and when his eyes widen I realize the possible insinuation in my question so I quickly back track **.** "I mean I'm not - I didn't mean, I'm not asking you out **.** "

He rests his hand over mine, his pearly whites on full display as he takes control of the situation and rescues me from my embarrassment.

"Its fine. I've, uh got big plans with Jay actually" He says almost sardonically whilst seemingly hesitant to continue but he does anyway. "A support group meeting, I said I'd go with him"

My heart suddenly leaps at the thought he is entrusting me with this personal information. My mind wanders at the possible reason for the support group, I know his brother was in the army and I assume its somehow related to his time there but I don **'** t pry.

"Well, better get back **,"** he sighs looking up at the clock.

"Me too **,** " I reply, draining the dregs of my coffee and gathering my things. As he reaches the door I call out to him **,** "Dr. Halstead?"

"Hmm?"

"I uh, was just trying to make conversation, I didn't mean any disrespect, I mean you're a Doctor and I'm a resident it would be unethical, and I was out of line **.** "

His gazes at the floor, one hand on the door, listening while I speak **,** but when I finish he raises his head and smiles brightly at me, seemingly amused by what I have just said.

"Twenty-fifth right?"

"What?"

"Your Graduation is the twenty-fifth?"

"Yeah it is but **...** " I utter, downright confused , not only by the fact he knows this, but why he's confirming it with me.

"Then I'll book a restaurant for the twenty fifth. Pick you up at eight o'clock **?"**

My heart is in my throat, making it near impossible to speak, so I simply nod, as I suck my bottom lip between my teeth, watching the door fall closed behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry about the delay folks. Here's the next instalment x**

I slam my locker shut and pull my hair from under the collar of my coat. I haven't seen Will since that day he asked me out and I don't know why. We were scheduled for the same shifts, he is supposed to be my mentor during my ED rotation but I just spent the last four shifts under the watchful eye of Dr Choi. I want to ask someone if they've heard from him or if they know he's okay but if I do they'll want to know why I'm so bothered, so I bite back my frustration and adjust my bobble hat before leaving for the night.

As I make my way past the nurses station I bid Maggie goodnight. She's been my lifeline since I've been here,I'd be lost without her. She wishes me a good night and somehow remembers herself.

"Oh Claire, I forgot, this was left here for you"

I reach out and take the envelope from her

"Thanks Maggie, G'night"

I turn the envelope in my hands assessing the handwriting on the envelope, checking for clues as to who it's from. My heart races at the possibility it could be from Will, my hands trembling with anticipation. I look around me but no one is paying me any attention they are all to busy with the fast paced environment that is the ED. Even so I make my way outside before opening it.

I slip my finger under the flap of the envelope carefully tearing it open and pull out the letter inside. I unfold it slowly and in blue biro there's a number scrawled in the middle of the page with the word Will underneath and an X.

I can't help the butterflies that Invade my stomach , my heart fluttering at the thought of talking to Will and hearing his voice. I bring my thumb to my lip and begin gnawing on it nervously, debating internally what I should do with this information; maybe I should just text him. Whilst I ponder my decision I rifle through my bag for my phone and copy the digits into my contact list, saving it under the name 'Sexy'

When it's safe and secure in my phone I'm given the option of calling or texting the saved number and my thumb hovers over the screen before resting on text.

I lean against that wall of the hospital and type out my message, before deleting it and starting again. I do this several times, settling on

"Thanks for the note, Now you have my number too. C x "

I read it over a few times..it's not too sweet, not too forward, succinct and to the point. I press the send button quickly and head out in the dark Chicago night towards my car.

When I walk into my apartment I hang up my bag and throw my keys into the dish on he countertop, kicking off my shoes as I make my way to the couch to pass out for a few hours sleep, before my roommate gets off shift. My phone rings and I hastily head back towards the door and rummage through my bag for my phone all the while moving to the beat of my ringtone. When I see "sexy" flashing across screen my fingers begin to tremble and my mouth goes suddenly dry at the prospect of hearing his voice. I take a second to compose myself before pressing the green button and greeting him in my calmest voice

"Will Hi"

"Hey, I'm glad you got my note"

"Yep, Maggie gave it to me tonight. So how come I haven't seen you at work?" I ask as nonchalantly as I can muster and i am sure I can hear him smile when he speaks, there's a certain lilt in his voice that gives it away.

"Yeah sorry about that. I changed my shifts, just for the next few weeks, I dont want to somehow overhadow your acheivment, I want people to see how hard youve worked and respect you for the right reasons, not because of me"

I'm touched by the honourability of his intentions and have to swallow post the lump in my throat to reply

"Thank you Will"

"No problem, and Dr Choi is a great Doctor, you'll learn a lot from him" he tells me matter of factly and I can't help my flirty response.

"Yeah, Dr Choi is great an'all but he doesn't have that sexy pearly white smile and to die for dimples"

"Sexy huh?" He retorts "Well only two more weeks and you can see as much of my sexy smile as your heart desires" he teases "Speaking of which, are we still on for the twenty fifth?" He enquires a little nervously. "I mean you sort of never said yes and I was worried that maybe you have plans celebrating with your family"

"No, no it's fine Will, no plans with the family. My Step dad can't fly he broke his leg and my Mom needs to stay to help him out , so..." I try to hide the sadness in my voice but he quickly picks up on it.

"Claire I'm sorry"

"Hey it's fine, don't be silly" I reassure him. He's sweet but it's not his fault. After a brief silence Will pipes up.

"What about your dad, can't he make it ?"

"Not unless he's risen from the dead" I quip, I hear him inhale sharply on the other end and I feel bad for my tone "Sorry, no he uh passed away when I was a kid, that's the reason we moved to Chicago"

"Claire I had no idea, I'm sorry"

"Hey Will it's fine, really"

"So you're not from Chicago then?"

"No, I was raised on the sandy Californian coast"

"Sounds Nice"

"It was. We used to spend every free moment at the beach. I loved the sound of the waves hitting the shore and the sight of the sun setting on the horizon makes you feel like,.." My sentence trails off into nothingness and I wonder if I'm talking too much. I bite my bottom lip as I watch my feet shuffle beneath me until he speaks

"Claire, like what?"

"Nah it's silly"

"No go on" he encourages

"I used sit on the sand and dream of sailing away, the sight of the ocean mapped out in front of you makes you feel like anything is possible you know?"

"Yeah I actually kinda do, I've only ever seen the ocean once but. Jay and I used to go fishing with my dad up at Lake Michigan before my Mom died and I'd pretend that it was the sea and the other side of the lake was some foreign land to be discovered" Will huffs out a small laugh at the memory

"Sounds like fun"

"Yeah it was"

There a brief silence and I wonder how comfortable Will felt revealing something so personal, i don't find out as he excuses himself and bids his goodbye,

"I should go, I have ten minutes before my shift starts"

"Okay. Um Will?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you"

"Your Welcome"

I hang up the phone and just as the screen locks it lights up, notifying me of a message received from 'Sexy'. I hastily open the message and I laugh out loud at the picture he has sent me; it's a picture of him looking deliriously happy with the caption

"My Sexy smile and dimples to keep you going until the 25th W x"


	3. Chapter 3

"Incoming!" Maggie yells, PDA in hand. She reads out the information that she has and directs us towards trauma bay three. I see her features shift ever so slightly from action ready to concerned and I can't help the shiver of unease that washes over me.

"Maggie, are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just the address, that's Will's father."

Dr. Choi and I wait anxiously as the ED doors part and in strides Will next to his father, who is pushing away the EMT's attempt at placing an oxygen mask back over his face. I want nothing more than to take Will's hand and offer him some support or comfort but I know my place and right now my place is to do my job.

I accompany the stretcher carrying Mr. Halstead into the trauma bay and Dr. Choi follows closely behind, making his own deductions based on the EMTs information.

"Mr. Halstead, I'm Claire. On a scale of one to ten, how bad is the pain you're experiencing?"

Will's father raises a brow in his son's direction and Will takes a step in the room.

"Dad, how bad is the pain?" he asks, reiterating my question

"Are you even a doctor?" he spits venomously at me, his breathing sharp and shallow.

I take a moment to compose myself and turn my attention to Dr. Choi beside me, doing my best to ignore Will's tone as he reprimands father. The sound of his voice sends shivers down my spine and it's all I can do to stop myself reaching out and touching him. But I'm quickly distracted by his father who is now groaning and clutching his chest which only serves to confirm my suspicions.

"Dr. Choi, it looks like he's having a NSTEMI. I suggest we give him 81 milligrams of aspirin and a dose of nasal nitro?."

Dr. Choi nods in agreement and gets to work administering the aspirin while ordering April to arrange cardiac labs, CBC, CMP, coags, and a chest X-ray.

"He's gonna need a formal echo, but let's get Dr.Rhodes down here for a consult."

We work seamlessly around each other as Will watches on helpless, desperate to help his father but he knows he cant as per hospital protocol. I can see him itching to intervene, his fingers scratching agitatedly on his tight denim dark wash jeans, but he lets me do my job and the respect that he shows me is admirable.

I pull a nasal cannula over Mr. Halstead's head and adjust it under his nose to aid his breathing. He swats my hand away, wheezing as he insists he doesn't need it but I persist, upholding my professional bedside manner. Will however is not so relaxed about it and immediately steps in, scolding his father once again for his rudeness.

"Dad, do not touch her and let her do her job," her growls and my hand instinctively and discreetly finds Will's arm and I squeeze it reassuringly.

"Will, its fine," I assure him, I've dealt with far worse during my internship and I won't be pushed over by a cranky old man.

"Will, eh?" Mr. Halstead coughs out between breaths, picking up on the way I casually addressed his son

"You got a thing for my boy?"

I freeze at his insinuation, wholeheartedly grateful that my back is towards them as I adjust his drip.

"Dad, seriously? treat your doctor with some respect," Will pleads, but he dad doesn't reply and he met with silence.

When his breathing patterns changes slightly and the monitor begins to bleep I jump into action, turning swiftly and pulling the bed so it's now horizontal in front of me.

"Dr. Choi we need to intubate."

"Do it," Dr. Choi encourages.

I meet Will's eye line and he nods so I grab the laryngoscope using my left hand and push it into Mr.Halstead's oral cavity. I see his vocal chords and reach my right hand out towards Dr. Choi asking for the endotracheal tube. When the tube is in place I inflate the valve and attach the oxygen mask as I have done many times before. Dr. Choi gently and rhythmically compresses the oxygen mask while I take my stethoscope and listen to Mr. Halstead's chest.

"It's in," I confirm, looking up and catching Will's gaze. He smiles warmly at me and mouths a "thank you" and I nod before relinquishing responsibility to Dr. Rhodes, who enters the room with purpose, demanding a debriefing. I wait patiently as Dr. Choi catches Dr. Rhodes up on Mr. Halstead's condition and when they finish, I look up at the clock above me noticing my shift ended twenty minutes ago.

I need to change for my graduation.

I remove my gloves and as I head towards the staff room, I take a look back towards the lift and see Will with his father beside him as they make their way to surgery. He smiles, a glint in his eyes, and I'm not sure if its gratitude I can see or adoration. Either way I can't take my eyes off him. My cheeks flush and I pray that no one has noticed the effect he has on me. I look away just for a brief second, biting my lip in respite and when I look back towards him he's in the lift, the doors parted but beginning to close and with a quick glance around to make sure no one is watching, he winks at me.

I stand with my group by the edge of the stage, having been summoned to receive our doctorates. I look at the crowd and choke on the emptiness that threatens to consume me, I don't know why I'm here, not really. Its not as though I had to be here. I could have gotten my doctorate without partaking in some silly ceremony yet I briefly imagine what it would be like if my mum were here and the thought warms me. I can see her tear stained cheeks and my step-dad ribbing her for being so emotional but then he would wipe away some tears of his own. I giggle at the thought in spite of myself, wiping away a stray tear of my own.

The sound of my name being called brings me from my thoughts and I navigate the steps towards the dean holding my white coat. I shrug my shoulders into it as I make my way over the other side of the stage, scroll in hand, When I see him. Will's there, his phone in his hand, and my mind suddenly runs at a hundred miles a minute. Why is he here? What's he doing? Why isn't he with his father?

As I reach the other side of the stage he lowers his phone and takes my hand, helping me down the steps. When I get to the bottom, he's towering over me and my breath hitches in my throat at the possibility he might kiss me. I could swear by the glint in his eye that he considers it but as he leans in towards me he kisses my cheek instead, whispering in my ear, "Congratulations Dr. Lucas."

I want to thank him but I'm momentarily distracted by his hand that is resting on my lower back.

"I - what are you doing here?" I mumble, "I mean, you should be with your dad"

"He's still in surgery, Jay's there," he tells me and we begin walking towards the exit, "I'm heading back there now. It's just, I know how it feels having no one here to share this with so..."

"Plus," he adds holding up his phone again, "I filmed it so your Mom and stepdad didn't really miss it at all."

I am stunned at his thoughtfulness and I yearn to touch him but I am highly aware that we still need to be careful and keeps things professional. Instead I stop abruptly and when he stops beside me I turn to him.

"Thank you, Will. I really don't know what to say, thank you doesn't seem enough," I offer sincerely, keeping a respectful distance from him.

There is a brief silence as we both struggle with keeping things platonic and Will gestures towards the exits "You are welcome. Shall we?"

I hesistate before looking around making sure no one is looking and Instead pull him into a nearby alcove.

Relieved that we are hidden from sight and with his shirt fisted in my hand, I kiss him.

It's passionate and heady, and feels like water in a drought. I cannot get enough of him. He pushes himself into me and my breath hitches in my throat at the feel of his hardening length pressing against me. With our lips parted his tongue brushes against mine and I relent happily, my hand unconsciously slipping inside his shirt, and fingering the chain around his neck whilst the other pulls at the auburn curls that graze his collar. When his wandering hand lifts my leg, bringing us infinitely closer and creating a delicious friction against my core, it is very nearly my undoing and it is at this moment that Will chooses to pull away. I'm caught off guard by the feeling of vulnerability that arises within me and I hold my breath for the briefest of seconds, scared that I have done something wrong. I think that Wlll senses this and he pulls me back towards him, his mouth to the shell of my ear.

"Not here, like this, you deserve better."

His voice is like chocolate and the feel of his warm breath against my cheek leaves me blushing and desperate for more. I nod against his neck in agreement and he speaks again, a little louder this time.

"I'll pick you up at eight, text me your address."

He presses his lips gently against mine and makes a move to leave but I grab his hand and he looks at me with concern.

"You don't have to, I mean we don't have to tonight we can reschedule, you should be with your dad."

He smiles warmly at me, raising his hand to the apple of my cheek, and moves a stray piece of hair from my face so he can see me. history smile turns to something more remorseful, like he's suddenly realising I'm right and he should be with this father.

"Let's see how the surgery goes, I'll text you later?"

I nod, squeezing his hand in reassurance and as I move to pull my hand away his fingers curl, linking with mine. With the feel of his skin on mine we walk hand in hand to the car.


End file.
